Farkas
Farkas is a Nord resident of Whiterun. He is also a Werewolf and a member of The Circle, the secret order within The Companions. He serves as the Dragonborn's shield-brother when searching for fragments. Like the rest of the Companions, he is found in Jorrvaskr, which is in the Wind District of Whiterun. After the Companions questline is completed, the Dragonborn can go to Farkas for more work. Eventually he will also give the quest Purity to the Dragonborn. He is also eligible for marriage after the Companions questline. Personality Farkas is very close to his twin brother, Vilkas, and is known for being the stronger of the two. In Kodlak's Journal, Kodlak states that Farkas is kind-hearted and usually follows along with his brother's views in most situations. He also tends to be kinder in his dealings with others. Vilkas tends to joke about Farkas being the more dim-witted of the two. Interactions Work to be done Like Aela the Huntress and Vilkas, Farkas has an unlimited amount of work to be done. Even after completion of the quest Purity, he still has more work for the Dragonborn to complete. Proving Honor During the quest Proving Honor the Dragonborn and Farkas are in a ruin. The Dragonborn is trapped within a cage and Farkas is surrounded by Silver Hand members, determined to kill both Farkas and the Dragonborn. Farkas transforms into a werewolf and kills the enemies. Purity Farkas wishes to rid himself of his curse. The Dragonborn has the option of helping him become normal again by throwing a Glenmoril Witch Head into the fire and kill Farkas' beast spirit. Training exploit After completing Glory of the Dead, Farkas can be asked to join as a follower. In his speech text there should be a listing for both training and looking into his inventory. If both are present, Farkas can train the Dragonborn, then his inventory can be opened and the money taken back. Remember that there is still a level 90 cap, as with any trainer, even if that NPC is the highest-level trainer there is for that skill. Gallery TESV 2011-12-08 19-00-44-87.jpg Farkas614.jpg Trivia * "Farkas" means wolf in Hungarian. His brother's name, Vilkas, also means wolf, in Lithuanian. * His default steel armor is randomized as sometimes he will have the set with pauldrons, while other times he is without the pauldrons. His boots and gauntlets are also randomized between the two varieties. * Farkas is afraid of Frostbite Spiders, because of the events in Dustman's Cairn, as revealed during the Glory of the Dead quest. * Farkas may be recruited into the Blades. If Farkas joins them, he might travel back to Jorrvaskrr since he is a Companion. When inducted, he will say "I'm a Blade now, I can hardly believe it." * When in his quarters in Jorrvaskr, against the far wall there is a lute. It is slightly hinted towards Farkas' voice actor, Michael Popeye Vogelsang, lead vocalist and guitarist for the band Farside. * During the quest, "Proving Honor", if the Dragonborn asks Farkas if the Companions are werewolves, after explaining it, he will say "It is a secret to everyone", a reference to the well known line from the ''The Legend of Zelda'' games. * When the Dragonborn goes on their first mission with Farkas, a Silver Hand will say "He wears that armor, he dies", referencing the wolf armor members of the circle wear though he does not wear it himself. Bugs Appearances *''The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim'' Category:Nords Category:Skyrim: Nords Category:Males Category:Skyrim: Males Category:Companions Members Category:Skyrim: Followers Category:Skyrim: Marriage Category:Skyrim: Whiterun Characters Category:Skyrim: Essential Characters